iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Devektra
'''Devektra '''was a Garde on Lorien and was a popular singer and performer in the early stages of her career. She was a love interest of Sandor briefly before the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien. Physical Appearance and Traits Devektra was a very vibrant character and different to other Loric, like Sandor, and felt that the pair of them did not belong on Lorien. She often wears bright colourful clothing and appears to change her hairstyles daily; she has been known to wear an electric white wig or have irregular white polka dots to match her clothes. During her performances she enhances the atmosphere of her audience through her Legacies which allow her to manipulate light and sound waves. She is also very popular and has an entourage, including her friend Mirkl, who follows her everywhere. The Last Days of Lorien Sandor first meets Devektra in The Chimæra, a nightclub in Capital City, where she is a special guest performer. Sandor bursts into the dressing room in desparation when hiding from one of his academy professors. He is instantly star struck as he is a big fan of her music. Devektra seems impressed by Sandor's breaking of the law, sneaking into a club when he is underage. Devektra later reveals that she could sense Sandor in the crowd before she met him, picking up his hopes and fears through her Telepathy. Devektra later sees Sandor, working to fix The Grid in the city and invites him to her Quartermoon festivity performance. Although technically not allowed to leave the Lorien Defence Academy at night, Sandor steals a Mentor Cêpan's ID band and sneaks out the the night club to see Devektra. She is nervous when they meet beforehand and she admits that she feels that something terrible is going to happen. They share an intimate telepathic conversation where Devektra tells him that they are alike and that she feels less alone when he is there. The pair share a brief kiss before Devektra disappears. When Devektra performs, she sings a sad song of love and loss and Sandor notices her eyes sparkling with tears. Soon after the nightclub explodes, bombed in the first wave of Mogadorian fire. Many are killed in the blast but Devektra manages to escape. She is quick to realise that the planet is under attack and says her final goodbye to Sandor before she leaves to find some of her Garde friends to try and stop the invasion. Later, when Sandor retrieves Number Nine, he is attacked by a Mogadorian and they are almost killed when Devektra distracts it with her sound manipulation; however, she does not reveal herself. The Navigator Devektra appears in The Navigator, using her light manipulation Legacy to burn a few beasts during the attack on Lorien. After it, Devektra uses her telekinesis to crash two Mogadorian soldiers into the ground and kill them. She appears in the same red metallic pants and Lexa describes her as young with unnaturally white hair. Devektra joins power with another two Garde, and they keep fighting against the Mogadorians. By killing the Mogadorians who surround Lexa, Devektra saves her. Seconds later, Devektra runs with the two Garde to help the survivor she sees in the distance. Powers and Skills Enhancement As with all the Grade. Telekinesis As with all Garde. Light Manipulation Used to create a dazzling, hypnotic light show during her performances. Was also later used to burn while attacking the Mogadorians and their beasts. Sound Manipulation Used to create different sound sensations during her performances. Was also later used to defend Sandor against an attacking Mogadorian. Telepathy Can read peoples thoughts and have mental conversations with others. Generally the latter is a more intimate occurance. Relationships Sandor Sandor and Devektra made a close connection due to the fact that they were different from everyone else. On the night that they first met, Sandor's thoughts had been drifting towards her and she knew, before she had met him, that they were the same. Sandor and Devektra share an intimate telepathic conversation before her performance and a kiss. However the Mogadorian began their lethal assault and Devektra says a final goodbye before she leaves to help fight the Invasion. She finds Sandor again briefly and saves his life from an attacking Mogadorian by manipulating her voice strong enough to kill the Mogadorian. Lexa Devektra saves Lexa, who stands without a weapon in front of Mogadorian beasts, by using her light manipulation Legacy to burn the creatures and the Mogadorian soldiers with them. Before that, Lexa says there's a person who uses telekinesis to crash two Mogadorians. The person appears to be Devektra, who steps out of the ashes. Quotes "Thanks, but you know, they lock those doors for a reason- to keep big fans out." "What, you've never seen a girl putting makeup on her legs before?" "You gonna tell me what you're doing in my dressing room? I don't need to call security, do I?" "Now, that's funny." "I think that this little fellow's way too young to be here. It looks to me like he was about to get kicked out for being underage and snuck in here looking for a place to hide. We've got a lawbreaker on our hands. And you know how I feel about lawbreakers..." "Love them! Such a naughty little Cêpan." "My third Legacy. The dull one I don't like to mention. I can always tell the difference between Garde and Cêpan." "Oh, cheer up. I don't care if you're a Cêpan. Anyway, I'm just kidding, thank the Elders. What a boring third Legacy that would be. My real third Legacy is much more exciting." "What it is about a man in a dress?" "What exactly are you doing up there anyway? I’ve always wondered what those poles were for.” “Great Elder Prophecy, threat to Lorien, eternal vigilance, blah blah blah. Aliens are going to land tomorrow and take us all back to their home planet to clean their toilets unless you fix that box up there right this second!” “It’s like standing waist-deep in a rushing river and trying to catch a million tiny floating leaves as they race past you. Some of them you catch. Most of them you don’t.” "I knew you would make me feel less alone. Especially tonight. I can feel like something terrible is about to happen." "There are people who need you more than I do right now." "We were never perfect. There's no such thing as perfect. But it's not too late for us. We still can be good." Trivia *Devektra has an electric white wig she wears as she performs. *In the night she meets Sandor, Devektra wears short pants, paints on her legs and her fingernails are colored with the colors of the rainbow. *When walking into Sandor near the Kora club, Devektra appears in a red dress with white polka dots that match her hair which is also covered with dots. *In Quartermoon, Devektra wears a long metallic red pants and a liquid-like blue shirt that flowes around her curves. *Devektra is known for the lyrics of her songs. *Although that Sandor says Devektra's Legacies made her famous, when she sings in Quartermoon without the effect of her Legacies, her voice is beautiful. *Devektra's song in Quartermoon is about and for Lorien. *It is unknown how Devektra foresaw the attack on Lorien. *Devektra is a few months older than Sandor. *Devektra saved both Sandor and Lexa in the day of the attack on Lorien. Devektra saved Sandor using her voice, and Lexa using her ability to manipulate light. Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien Casualties Category:Loric Garde